His Mate
by Rozen91
Summary: Hermione melepaskan segel seorang quarter Veela yang tak lain, tak bukan, dan tak salah lagi adalah Draco Malfoy yang entah kenapa bisa terjebak dalam jebakan manornya sendiri. Dan Hermione adalah... apa? it's imposibbbllleee!


Disclaimer : Milik saya? *senyum sambil garuk-garuk kepala* Ehehehe …Anda tahu saja, ya. Memang saya yang buat Har- *dilempar* …. Oke, oke! Harry Potter punyanya J. K. Rowling!

.

**His Mate**

An Rozenden Von Bildviel

Pairing : Dramione –dikit amat!-

Warning : Gak nyambung! Abal, ancur, ending ngegantung, judul gak nyambung, author stress -?-, dan yang paling utama,, GAJE….^^ **Hati-hati!** Cerita ini mampu menularkan virus ide buntu akibat pemikiran yang tidak jelas -?-….

.

.

"Hhah.. hahh..hahh!" Gadis itu terengah-engah dalam langkahnya yang cepat. Kedua kakinya turut berlomba dalam pelariannya. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang dan-

"-kita lihat, Gadis dengan nomor punggung 23, Hermione Granger, berhasil mendahului lawan-lawannya dimana sekarang ia telah menempati urutan pertama dan tinggal beberapa kilometer lagi akan mencapai gar-"

CUT! CUT! CUT! (Waduh! salah tempat, nih!)

**Kembali ke cerita awal!**

"Hhah.. hahh..hahh!" Gadis itu terengah-engah dalam langkahnya yang cepat. Kedua kakinya turut berlomba dalam melangkah. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang dan hanya melihat bayang-bayang yang melekat di tembok.

Ia tengah dikejar!

Ia menuruni tangga dengan susah payah. Matanya tetap liar seakan-akan sekelompok Hyena tengah mengintainya. Kakinya berhenti di koridor belokan kiri tangga.

Ia telah sampai di basemen dengah peluh yang mulai 'berceceran' di lantai.

Gadis berambut coklat dikuncir itu menunduk dengan tangan kiri bertumpu pada lututnya sedang tangan kanan bertumpu di dinding-yang-tampak-seperti-sebuah-ukiran-yang-sumpah-tak-elit-banget. Ia meneguk ludah. Ia harus segera menemukan teman-temannya dan membebaskan mereka sebelum mereka semua dijebloskan ke tempat penampungan tinja. Gila! Itu adalah penjara paling parah dalam sejarah keluarga angkuh satu ini!

"Harry! Ron!" panggilnya tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya. Suara denting antar besi yang bertemu dengan tulang terbungkus kulit terdengar. Hermione segera memasang kuda-kuda. Ia tak akan membuat pelajaran Judo yang ia ambil sewaktu masih dalam rahim terbuang sia-sia begitu saja.

Ia akan menendang cecunguk makhluk-tak-berhidung itu dengan gerakan memutar. Itulah rencana jahat yang muncul di benaknya.

"Hermione? Di sini! Ak- kami di sini!" teriak Ron dengan perasaan bahagia atas lahirnya anak sauda-, akh! bukan! Maksudnya, perasaan bahagia karena sobatnya selamat. Di sampingnya, Harry ikut berteriak-teriak menyemangati seraya memerhatikan Hp iTouch di kedua tangannya dengan seksama, dimana para kuda yang sedang ditunggangi saling berlomba satu sama lain. Dan dari mulutnya terdengar kata-kata, "Sea Biscuit! Sea Biscuit! Berjuanglah!" Geezz… entah darimana Hp seperti itu berada di tangannya. Dan… sejak kapan Harry Potter menyukai pacuan kuda?

"Harry! Kita sedang acting, lho!" tegur Ron sambil mengeluarkan tangannya ke celah sel seperti orang yang sedang menunggu mobil yang bisa ditumpangi. Harry Potter, anak dari James Potter dan Lily Potter yang mengidolakan band Potter, segera menyakukan kembali Hp-nya dan memanggil Hermione untuk membebaskannya agar dia bisa segera menonton pacuan ku- bukan! maksudnya, agar mereka bisa segera pergi dari manor keluarga albino.

Hermione bernafas lega. Ia hendak menghampiri mereka, namun berhenti saat melihat ukiran-yang-aneh-parah di sampingnya tampak seperti bergerak. Detak jantungnya mulai tak teratur, deru nafasnya makin memburu, dan derap kaki kuda mulai terdengar…apa? Derap kaki kuda?

Oh! Rupanya Harry Pahlawan Potter kembali menonton pacuan kuda setelah mengetahui scene antara Hermione dan si Ferret akan memakan waktu lama. Dan pemuda itu hanya meringis setelah diberi tatapan jengkel oleh dua sohibnya tersebut.

Hermione menyeka keringat dingin di dahinya dan menahan nafas saat melihat sebuah kaki yang dibalut kain hitam dan beralaskan sandal S*allow perlahan-lahan keluar dari dinding. Ia tak mampu melihat ukiran itu dengan jelas, mengingat dia sedang berada di basemen yang tak memiliki penerang sedikit pun. Parah! Keluarga kaya macam Malfoy kikirnya minta ampun!

Tapi, mengapa ia bisa melihat apa yang keluar dari seni kriya itu? Entahlah. Karena, tak ada yang tidak mungkin di Fanfiction. -_-"a

Hermione meneguk ludah saat bagian pinggang ke bawah milik 'sesuatu' itu telah keluar dari ukiran. Telinganya sudah tertutup rapat hanya untuk mendengar panggilan heran kedua sohibnya. Ia tak mampu bergerak dari tempatnya, karena lututnya yang tiba-tiba terasa lemas. Ia ingin segera berlari dari tempat mengerikan itu dan membebaskan sohib-sohib yang tampak mulai bosan memanggil-manggilnya. Adrenalin mengalir deras dalam vena dan memompa detakan jantungnya yang semakin kencang seperti kuda di pacuan kuda. Dan gadis itu menahan nafas saat melihat sesuatu yang telah dideteksi sebagai manusia itu keluar dari dinding seutuhnya dan dia adala-

"Malfoy!" pekik Hermione seraya memegang kedua sisi wajahnya dengan tatapan horror. Apakah dia akan tertangkap lagi dan tak bisa menyelamatkan teman-temannya? Ataukah Malfoy akan meng-Avada-Kedavra-nya saat itu juga? Atau dia akan diserahkan pada bibinya yang sarap? Nantikan kelanjutannya hanya di S*let Investigasi.

Krik, krik, krik….

Apa-apaan ini?-_-"a

**Bek tu stori!**

Seorang pemuda berambut perak tercengang melihat gadis di depannya dan si gadis tersebut telah bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut seakan-akan melihat sesuatu yang sangat ia rindukan. Dan apalah dikata, senyuman dari pemuda tampan tersebut telah membuat Hermione lengah. Ia bahkan tak memberontak saat pemuda itu memeluknya lembut, namun cukup erat. Gadis itu membelalak.

"Jodohku, Hermione," bisiknya lembut hingga membuat gadis itu bergidik, entah karena ngeri atau geli. Hermione tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri. Tangannya bergerak ke arah leher pemuda itu dan mencekik- tidak! maksudnya, tangannya bergerak ke arah leher pemuda itu dan melingkar di sana hingga membuat pelukannya semakin bertambah erat. Si rambut perak tersenyum. Ia menghirup wangi lump-… maksudnya, wangi madu di leher gadis itu. Ia tak menyadari bahwa sedang terjadi perang di dalam batin gadis yang tengah dipeluknya. Perang berdarah antara pihak hitam dan pihak putih.

**Di dalam batin Hermione….**

Putih : Yeeyy! Inilah yang namanya keberuntungan!

Hitam : Heh! Kau yakin, Hermione? Bisa jadi ini adalah perangkap dan kau akan mati jika tak membunuhnya duluan.

Putih : Jangan! Itu perbuatan maksiat! Kau bisa gosong di neraka nanti!

Hitam : Cuih! Tak ada dosa jika membunuh laki-laki kejam berambut putih ubanan seperti dia.

Putih : Diam kau! Kau seharusnya kembali ke jalan yang benar!

Hitam : Huh! Tak ada kekuatan di jalan yang penuh kedamaian seperti itu. Kekuatan hanya bisa didapatkan dengan kebencian.

Putih :Omong kosong! Kalau begitu, aku lah yang kan membawamu kembali walau pun aku harus mematahkan tulangmu!

Hitam : Jangan bermimpi!

Putih : Rasengaaann!

Hitam : Chidoriiii!

Dbuaarrr! Bruuk! Sring! Dziing! Meoong!

**Di alam nyata -?-….**

"'Mioneee! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan!" jerit Harry dan Ron bersamaan dan -terima kasih pada mereka berdua- Hermione segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut Draco Malfoy. Draco melirik galak pada dua pelaku perusak kesenangannya. Ia melepaskan gadis yang -menurutnya- cantik bagaikan dewi itu, tapi tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Senyumnya yang lebut dan hangat membuat Hermione tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memerah susu sap- bukan! maksudnya, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menunduk dengan wajah merona merah.

Ada yang aneh dengan Draco Malfoy di depannya. Ada yang aneh dengan perasaan di dalam dirinya. Sejak matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata kelabu pemuda itu, ia sudah tahu bahwa ada hal yang mengikat mereka berdua. Sebuah benang merah yang tak kasat mata. Seakan-akan…. mereka adalah dua orang yang telah ditakdirkan bersama?

"Mudblood!" teriak seorang wanita berambut coklat keriting. Wajahnya yang tirus membuat bola matanya tampak besar seolah-olah ia akan keluar dari tempatnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan….

…Bellatrix Lestrange maniak T-Rex Ranger.

Ia menyeringai sinis pada gadis di depannya dan terdiam saat melihat siapa yang berada di samping anak perempuan itu. Ia menyeringai lebar.

"Aha! Keponakanku, rupanya kau sudah bebas dari kutukanmu," serunya. Matanya lantas memicing saat melihat tangan yang saling terkait antara dua insan itu. Ia menggeram.

"Apa-apaan ini! Anak satu-satunya dari saudariku menyentuh seorang Mudblood!" pekiknya nyaring. Draco Malfoy segera melangkah ke depan dan menutupi Hermione dengan punggungnya. Si gadis bermata coklat madu terdiam dengan mata melebar. Seumur-umur, ia tak pernah bermimpi bahwa si Ferret akan melindunginya. Ia hanya bisa memandang sorot mata yang tajam milik pemuda itu dari balik pundaknya yang lebar.

"Hermione, aku akan melindungimu. Apa pun yang terjadi," ucapnya yakin. Hermione menunduk seraya mengernyitkan dahinya. Bisakah ia menerima ini semua? Setelah apa yang Malfoy telah lakukan dulu terhadapanya? Terhadap Ron? Terhadap Harry?

Gadis berambut coklat itu hanya bisa memegang jas pemuda berambut albino di antara jari-jarinya. Apapun yang terjadi nantinya, adalah hal yang akan dipikirkan nanti. Yang penting, ia harus segera menyelesaikan tujuan ia lari dari si wanita psikopat, yaitu menyelamatkan teman-temannya!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Draco?" tanya si bibi dengan suara merendah, menekan. Draco tetap bergeming di tempatnya, menatap tajam wanita sok muda di depannya. Melihat tak adanya respon dari keponakannya, Bellatrix terkejut sejenak, lalu menyeringai.

"Menyingkirlah, keponakanku," desisnya. Draco hendak membuka mulutnya, saat melihat putih-putih di belakang bibinya. Hantukah itu? Bukan! Itu bukan hantu atau pun sejenisnya, melainkan Lucius Malfoy yang tercengang saat melihat Draco berdiri di sana.

"Draco…" gumamnya. Ia tampak kebingungan sesaat, namun saat melihat wajah Hermione di balik tubuh anaknya, ia kembali berwajah datar. Bellatrix menoleh, lalu tersenyum sinis. Draco tetap bergeming walau pun saat melihat ayahnya. Honestly, ia agak terusik saat itu. Bellatrix menatapnya dengan perasaan terharu yang dibuat-buat.

"Lihatlah anak-"

"Stupefy!"

Bruuk!

Hermione terkejut. Mata abu-abu pemuda di depannya melebar seakan-akan tak percaya apa yang telah terjadi di depan mereka. Jujur, peristiwa itu membuat mereka tak bisa bergerak akibat terlalu tercengang.

Bellatrix Lestrange ambruk akibat mantra bius yang dirapalkan oleh adik iparnya sendiri. Lucius tak bisa membunuh Bellatrix mengingat hal itu bisa membuat istrinya terluka.

Lucius tersenyum tipis saat bertemu pandang dengan anak semata wayangnya. Draco kemblai menggenggam tangan gadis di sampingnya yang agak ngeri juga ketika melihat Lucius yang tak berekspresi saat melihatnya. Namun, ia merasa sedang berilusi saat melihat bibir laki-laki beranak satu itu berkedut sedikit.

"Lucius!" panggil seorang wanita yang juga berambut putih akibat penuaan dini. Ia tersentak saat melihat pemuda di depan mereka. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri dan kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Draco!" Narcissa Malfoy berlari dan memeluk anaknya, tanpa menyadari ujung sepatunya nyaris menginjak punggung tangan saudarinya. Ia memegang kedua pipi anaknya dengan air mata mengalir.

"Oh, siapa yang-" ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat Hermione berdiri di samping Draco yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Narcissa menghambur ke arah gadis berambut coklat sembari memeluknya erat. Hermione terkesiap.

"Syukurlah! Merlin! Syukurlah!" ucapnya. Hermione melirik Draco dengan tatapan bingung yang dibalas dengan kedipan mata cinta dari pemuda itu. Si gadis menaikkan alisnya. Aneh. Cukup gak nyambung gitu deh.

"Hermione Granger, kau bisa melakukan Jampi Memori?" tanya Lucius cepat sembari memberikan tongkat sihir Hermione yang tak lagi dipeluk Narcissa. Hermione mengangguk.

"Kami akan segera membebaskan kedua temanmu. Kau dan Draco lakukan Jampi Memori pada wanita itu," komandonya seraya melirik Bellatrix yang tengah terkapar di lantai. Narcissa segera mengeluarkan tongkat sihir Draco dan memberikannya pada anaknya. Ia dan Lucius segera berlari ke arah sel.

"Ap-" Ron tak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat Lucius membuka pintu sel dan Narcissa menyerahkan tongkat sihir mereka. Ron dan Harry memilih untuk memercayai dua orang itu. Dua Malfoy senior telah memberi mereka tongkat sihir dan membelakangi mereka, bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak bisa percaya? Bisa saja, kan, jika mereka menyerang kedua orang itu dari belakang, tapi mereka tidak melakukannya. Jelas, karena Narcissa dan Lucius juga percaya pada Ron dan Harry dan Gryffindor tidak mengkhianati kepercayaan.

"Bersiaplah. Karena kita akan segera ber-Apparate dari sini," ucap Lucius, penuh dengan keseriusan. Mereka berlari ke arah dua orang yang sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan cepat. Mereka berkumpul dan membentuk lingkaran sembari saling berpegangan tangan. Lucius merapalkan sebuah mantra yang tidak koheren seraya memejamkan matanya dengan air muka yang penuh konsentrasi. Tak ada yang bertanya, karena mereka tahu bahwa orang tua itu tengah melepas segel pelindung di manornya.

"Di mana tempat yang aman?" tanya Lucius cepat.

"Mansion Black," jawab Harry tak kalah cepat. Lucius menyuruh mereka semua untuk mempererat pegangan mereka. dan-

"Appareo!" Bunyi lecutan keras terdengar seiring dengan sosok mereka yang menghilang.

xxx

Seorang laki-laki yang memiliki tampang yang ditaksir merupakan hasil perkawinan silang antara manusia dan tikus ngepet *author dicekik*, tengah berlari dengan susah payah akibat tubuhnya yang gempal. Ia berjalan perlahan saat memasuki koridor basemen dengan tongkat sihir teracung. Laki-laki itu juga tak lupa merapalkan mantra Lumos dan mengutuk keluarga Malfoy yang tak pernah memasang lampu di basemen. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat tumpukan rambut berwarna coklat di depan kakinya. Ia menaikan alisnya dan mengulurkan tongkat sihirnya ke depan. Nafasnya tercekat saat melihat Bellatrix Lestrange terkapar di sana.

"Apa ya-" Suara sumbangnya hilang termakan suara cempreng lagi melengking dari wanita yang sontak terbangun di depannya.

"Pangeran! Pangeran berkuda putih!" jeritnya pilu. Pettigrew hanya mampu melongo mendengarnya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di tempat itu.

xxx

"Quarter Veela!" teriak Hermione, Ron, dan Harry bersamaan. Mereka saling berpandangan. Pantas saja si Malfoy tampan bener!

Hermione meneguk ludah. Tangannya gemetar saat ia menggerakkannya.

"…Dan.. aku.. jodohnya?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tangan kiri. Ada permohonan agar Lucius tidak mengatakan 'ya' di mata gadis itu. Dan ternyata-

"Ya." Lucius sama sekali tak melihat permohonannya. Maklumlah, penglihatannya mulai rabun dimakan usia. Hermione menunduk dengan air muka tak percaya. Ia menoleh ke sebelah kanan dan disambut senyuman maut oleh 'jodoh'-nya. Ia hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi sembari tersenyum kecut. Well, tak buruk juga, sih.

"Tapi, bagaimana ia bisa terkurung di dalam dinding?" tanya Harry setelah mendengar penjelasan-satu-tarikan-nafas-Hermione sewaktu telah sampai di Mansion yang dipenuhi oleh keluarga Weasley dan beberapa pendukung partai Potter lainnya.

"Malfoy Manor merupakan manor tua yang dipenuhi banyak jebakan. Tak heran jika Draco terjebak di dalamnya. Dan berkat, Hermione, ia bisa keluar dari sana," jelas Narcissa yang sedang menggenggam erat tangan suaminya. Ron mendengus dan melirik Draco dari ekor matanya. Ia tak menyangka Malfoy ternyata sebodoh itu. Lagian, ngapain juga jalan-jalan di basemen? Masang lampu, ya?

"Dulu ia tak begini pada 'Mione, kenapa baru sekarang?" tanya Harry dengan ekspresi serius seakan-akan anaknya sedang dilamar saat ini.

"Sisi veela-nya akan bangkit saat ia telah berumur 17 tahun. Seperti yang telah kukatakan, semua ini dikarenakan Draco merupakan quarter veela," tandas Lucius dengan ekspresi orang tua yang sedang meyakinkan calon besannya bahwa calon menantu akan betah dan terjamin jika dengan menikah dengan anak mereka. Harry diam sejenak, lalu mengangkat tangannya. Dua Malfoy mengangguk. Harry mengajak Ron ke pojokan, sementara Hermione mengawasi mereka dengan penasaran. Honestly, ia akan pergi jika saja pemuda di sampingnya membiarkannya untuk melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Bagaimana ini?" bisik Harry. Ron menghela nafas.

"Harry, jika Hermione suka, maka kita juga suka. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Aku akan bergerak sesuai dengan keputusannya," ucap Ron sok bijak. matanya melirik Harry yang tengah menatapnya aneh. "Kalau kau?"

"… Aku percaya pada mereka," jawabnya mantap.

(Dari percakapan di atas, dapat diambil kesimpulan bahwa Author malas menulis perdebatan antara Harry dan Ron. ^^")

Mereka berbalik dan kembali duduk di sofa yang diduduki para golongan muda. Harry berdehem. Suasana berubah serius.

"Keputusan kami tergantung pada keputusan 'Mione," kata Harry seraya melirik Hermione yang menatapnya tak percaya. Tentu saja. Ia tak bisa memercayai keputusan dua sohibnya itu. Hermione tersenyum lembut seraya memeluk kedua temannya. Waktu telah merubah mereka semua. Merubah segalanya. Mengajarkan untuk mengambil segalanya berdasar dari akal pikiran yang sehat. Mereka telah dewasa.

Di balik pintu, keluarga Weasley, Sirius, Moody, dan yang lainnya menghela nafas bangga atas kebesaran hati Ron dan Harry, serta keberanian keluarga Malfoy untuk mengkhianati Voldemort demi anak semata wayang mereka. Molly mengetuk pintu dan mengajak mereka untuk makan malam.

Ada kehangatan yang dulu dirindukan oleh keluarga Malfoy di sana. Bersama dengan yang lain mereka mulai menyantap hidangan. Kini mereka telah menjadi satu tim. Bersama-sama, mereka akan melenyapkan rezim partai Voldemort yang lalim.

Di saat yang lain bersantai melepas lelah, Ronald Weasley diam dengan pandangan menerawang. Jujur saja, ada satu hal yang ingin ia tanyakan, tapi dia lupa. Hal apa, ya?

Mata birunya melebar. Dia ingat sekarang! Ia segera menoleh ke arah meja makan. Billy tak sengaja menatap mata biru putranya yang berbinar.

"Ada apa, Ron?" tanyanya sehingga mengundang yang lain untuk menatap Ron. Suasana hening.

"Veela itu apaan, sih?" tanyanya dan-

GUBRAAKK!

Semua orang terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit akibat pertanyaan dari kapasitas otak Ron yang ala kadarnya.

**-Tamat dengan gaje -**

**Di Manor~**

"Personil Malfoy telah mengkhianati kita, Tuanku," ucap Petter dengan takut-takut. Takut disambar sinar hijau dari ujung tongkat sihir milik orang yang sedang duduk di atas singgasana agungnya.

Braakk!

Sesosok makhluk tak berhidung menggebrak meja.

"Apa!ssssh!" desisnya tak percaya. Ia mengelus kepala Nagini yang bersisik.

"Greybacksss! Ambilsss bukuss bessssarss!" perintahnya keras. Ia sudah terlalu marah dengan keluarga Malfoy yang pergi tanpa pamit. Mereka telah menguji kesabaran Lord Voldemort!

Sesosok makhluk yang memiliki gigi berujung lancip datang dengan sebuah buku besar dan tebal. Ia membuka lembaran yang bertuliskan 'Malfoy' di pojok atas halaman.

"Naikkan bunga utang keluarga Malfoy menjadi 1000 Galeon per detik!" serunya dengan ejaan normal saat berbicara tentang utang. Matanya berkilat tajam, setajam pisau yang tengah diasah penjual daging di pasar ikan yang terletak di belokan kiri jalan.

Keluarga Malfoy akan membayar pengkhianatan yang sangat menghinakan ini!

**-Tamat –beneran- dengan sangat gaje-**

**A/N :** Gilaaa! Endingnya gak jelaass! Hukum saja author streess ini! TwT …

Oh, Ya! Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk para pembaca Four Soul yang sedang menunggu update-nya chap ke 6 yang kemungkinan masih akan sangat lama sekali baru akan muncul! ^^"….. Jadi, saya buat fic ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya! Maaf ya kalau gak jelas dan gak memuaskan! Btw, Draco dialog-nya dikit amat, ya… Malah Dramione-nya gak kentara amat! Gilaaa!*ditampar karena histeris gaje*

Sebenarnya banyak scene yang tidak saya masukkan di sini, misalnya yang membuat Draco terbebas dari kutukan adalah tangan Hermione yang tidak sengaja menyentuh….. bokongnya! o.0…. dan juga tentang percakapan Draco dan Hermione bahwa Draco akan mati jika Hermione tidak menerima cintanya. Cieeh, gombal tuh!... Itu bukan gombal, lho! Soalnya veela yang tidak diterima oleh jodohnya akan mati! o.0

Yosh! Thanks for reading! ^-^

Jika ada yang ingin dikatakan, silahkan tekan 'review'. ^_^

_Touch Of Wind_

{An Rozenden Von Bildviel}


End file.
